Four Nations High School
by DarkWolfHunter900
Summary: Korra finds herself dealing with her feelings for her best friend Asami Sato. As she tries to come to terms with this new type of relationship, she must also deal with Hiroshi Sato, a jealous Mako, and other drama in high school. Modern day Korrasami Fic, Rated T for other things later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so here it is, a Modern Day Krew, Korrasami story all wrapped up in one. And yes, just like the title states, this is a high school, along with it being an AU where there is no bending. It still has the Four Nations, and Republic City, but nothing else, really.  
Disclaimer: *sigh* This is getting old. I feel like you're trying to make me sad everytime I say I don't own the Legend of Korra. q_q**

The blaring alarm clock rang in my ears, launching me into the air as I was suddenly awoken from my peaceful slumber. I groaned, pounding the head of the Fire Ferret alarm clock next to me, getting up and rubbing the sleep out of my azure eyes.

"Korrrrrraaaaa! Are you up yet?" I could hear my mother voice from downstairs, calling up to me and making sure that I was awake.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm up," I called down, tying my hair up and putting it into my classic hair style, something my friends called, 'The Wolftail', and grabbing a sleeveless blue shirt and some tan shorts before hopping out of my bedroom while putting on some boots. Racing down the stairs, I grabbed some Flameo cereal and poured it into a bowl, eating my breakfast in a rush. Today I had to study with Tenzin so that I could get a good grade on my Math Exam. It was my worst subject, and nothing I did could help me even get a C. It was horrible. Either today I got a great grade, or I had to go through Summer School with the creeps like Tahno and his 'Wolfbat Gang'. I shivered at the thought, hating the very possibility of it.

After finishing my breakfast, I got up, grabbing my bag and petting my dog, Naga's, head on my way out. "I'll see you guys later!" I called before shutting the door and getting on my dark blue bicycle. I pedaled all the way to Four Nations High School, waving to my neighbors and people I knew on my way there.

I lived in Republic City, a large, urban city that housed people from all of the Four Nations. It was like a melting pot of all four cultures, since you could see the red outfits of Fire Nation people here, the dark and light blues of the Water Tribes there, or the greens of the Earth Kingdom and the orange and yellow of the Air Temples someplace else. Heck, my friends, Mako and Bolin, were born from an Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation family.

Finally approaching Four Nations High School, I locked my bike up, walking into the school, refreshed and ready to go.

Opening my locker, I grabbed the large math textbook along with a few other things. "Morning, Korra." I turned and saw Bolin opening his own locker next to me. He was dressed in his normal t-shirt and shorts, and had a music player in hand. He was the wrestling star of the school, and every match he was in, it seemed like he was part of the earth when he took his opponents down.

"Morning, Bo. Where's Mako and Asami?" I looked around, trying to see where the couple was, trying to prepare myself for nose kisses and other stupid things like that. Personally, I hated the couple, and I had my eyes on a certain person who had beautiful dark hair and green eyes and... I should stop now.

"Oh, they're out getting some coffee. Don't worry, there won't be any nose kisses today. Asami seems a bit...off," Bolin shrugged it off, taking out his own things. "I think she's mad at him for skipping their date and going to a track meet instead."

Mako was the track star of the school, and every time he ran, he seemed to have a flame under him, making him go faster than any of the other people.

I shut my locker, glancing at the clock to see what time it was. Sure enough, I had to go study with Tenzin, and pray that I understood what he was saying. "I'll see you later Bolin," I called, waving goodbye as I hiked up the stairs to Tenzin's classroom.

Turning the corner, I was knocked down by somebody slamming into me. "Hey! Watch where you're going-" I stopped myself when I realized who I was talking to, a slight blush rising to my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Korra. I'm such an idiot. Let me help you with that," Asami picked up some of the loose papers on the floor, offering them to me when I finally stood up.

"Thanks. I should have looked where I was going, and make sure I didn't run into anyone when I turned the corner-" I was starting to ramble, but I caught myself, making sure that I didn't embarrass myself.

Asami smiled, probably amused with my uncomfortable reaction. It wasn't normal for me to act this way, but something about this black haired beauty brought out the worst in me.

It took me a minute of staring at Asami before I realized that she was alone. "Where's Mako? He's usually with you..." I looked behind her, trying to see where he was.

Asami's smile faltered, and she sighed, looking away from me. "We broke up today. I found out that he has feelings for another girl, and that he never really loved me." She took a breath, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"Sorry about that," When I said that, it sounded more like a question then a statement. "Well, I have to go, but thanks for helping me pick up my crap." I flashed a smile, walking away. I turned around and watched her walk off. Did I mention the way her hips sway when she walks? Or how her emerald eyes sparkle when she's happy?

* * *

I finally got to Tenzin's room in time, apologies coming out of my mouth when Tenzin gave me a look.

"Just...Sit down and study, Korra. You need all the time you can get," Tenzin looked down at his paperwork as I began simplifying equations, solving radicals, and all that math-y jazz.

Once the bell rang, everybody started filing into the classroom, and Tezin began passing out the tests. Taking a deep breath, I began the test.

Let me tell you something. If I could magically bend fire to my will, that test would become ashes in seconds. But sadly, I can't.

After failing miserably at the test, I had to walk all the way to the gym, my day already messed up because of the stupid test.

On my way to the large gym, I saw the Triple Threats, a group of guys who beat up people who owed them money, beating up one of the new kids. I know that I probably shouldn't have gotten involved, but I hated seeing those thugs hurt anybody. That, and I wanted to punch somebody in the face after bombing my test.

"Hey, you guys should think twice before beating up some kid." I said, standing behind the three guys, cracking my knuckles.

One of the guys laughed when he saw me, giving his other pals a look saying, _"Is she serious?"_ "Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" I challenged, letting them have the first shot.

"There will be no fighting in my halls, you four." I turned towards the new voice and sighed in defeat, crossing my arms.

"Oh, come on Beifong. They were going to beat that kid up. I was trying to stop it," I gave her a glare. She always caught me at the worst moments. And I always got shit for it, since she was the dean of the school.

"You were about to beat up those three, and if you did, that would mean there would be more trouble for _you_." She grabbed the three and lead them off to her office. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Korra?"

My eyes narrowed at her, mocking her. "Hmpf," I walked off towards the gym, still itching for a fight.

* * *

After getting changed, I walked out into the gym, greeted by our miserable gym teacher, Lieu. T. Enant. He was annoyingly loyal to our principal, Noatak Amon, and always sent us to him if we even _dared_ getting out of the hard work he put us through.

Needless to say, it was painful till the end, and I didn't find a haven in any of my other subjects. The universe was apparently against me today.

* * *

Thankfully, the day ended with Bolin's happy chatter, saying how happy he was that he finally got a good grade on his history work, and how he was proud and whatever. I kind of tuned him out when he started talking about different subjects, like his mechanics class with Mr. Sato, or his training with Toza.

He grabbed my attention again when he mentioned something about going to Narook's to get some food once Asami caught up to us. "So how does that sound, Korra?"

"What?" I blinked at him, not sure what he was talking about.

"Going to Narook's with Asami and I? Are you up for that? Mako's going to do some stupid track practice, or whatever, so it's just going to be the three of us." Bolin gave me a smile, his green eyes hoping that I would accept his offer.

"Uh, sure? I don't really have anything else to do, so, yeah." I grabbing my bag and put it over my shoulder, walking with him to Narook's.

We finally arrived, and Asami was standing alongside her car, waiting for us. She waved at us, making me wave back for some stupid reason.

We grabbed a booth and sat down inside Narook's, sipping our drinks and mildly chatting about whatever subject somebody brought up. I found myself staring at Asami too long at times, entranced by her beautiful green eyes, and her flowing black hair. The way she smiled when I started to ramble.

"Does anybody want a refill?" Asami said, bringing me back to the world, her hand out for any glasses in case Bolin or I wanted another drink.

"Uh, sure. Thanks, Asami." I gave her my cup, smiling at her when she walked off. I slumped back in my seat, my hand covering my face.

"You like her Korra," Bolin joked. I could practically hear the grin on his face as he elbowed me.

"What? Psh, no. We're just friends. I don't have a crush on her or anything like that," I waved it off, a blush rising to my cheeks.  
"Ah ha! But I didn't say that you had a crush on her! I only said that you liked her!" He laughed as I turned away, the blush on my face growing five shades redder. "But come on, Korra. Why don't you just say something to her?"

"Maybe because she might not like me? I mean, come on, Bo. She obviously likes guys like Mako and Iroh, so I'm obviously not her type," I turned towards him, my head tiled, waiting for his answer.

He shrugged, a smile still on his face. "You never know, Korra. She could like you."

Asami came back, handing me my drink. "Thanks, Asami," I smiled at her in appreciation, sipping my drink.

"Anytime, Korra. It's no big deal," She smiled back, looking at Bolin. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important. Just Korra venting about her horrible math grade," Bolin got up, carrying his trash. "I'll be right back, I want to go get something, and, you know, throw stuff away," He winked at me when he walked behind Asami, mouthing the words, _"Go on, say it."_

I sighed, putting my hand on my face as I thought about what to say. "Asami...Um..." I cleared my throat, trying to build up my confidence. "Asami, I really like you and I think we should be together," I said in a rush, the words oddly familiar to me, but I didn't know where I had used them before.

Asami blinked, stunned by my sudden confession. She smiled at me giggling as if I had said something funny. "Well, it's about time, Korra. I was waiting for you to say that for some time now. You're pretty obvious when you have a crush on somebody."

Now it was my turn to blink in confusion, not sure why she hadn't said anything. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted the Avatar to squirm and be nervous for once, instead of this almighty girl who can take on anything," Asami grinned at me, finding it amusing that I would melt under her gaze.

"That is _so_ not fair! You could have said something instead of making me act, you know, all nervous," I crossed my arms, throwing my trademark pout in her direction.

Asami's grin turned into a gentle smile as she grabbed my shirt, making me lean over the table. "Just enjoy the fact that I like you too,"

I stared at her in confusion, not sure where she was going.

But when her lips touched mine, the confusion lifted, and I kissed her back, not caring that people were probably staring at us in shock, or the Bolin had dropped his drink when he saw us kiss.

And I realized something in that second. I loved Asami Sato, and if those people didn't like it, they gotta deal with it.

**A/N: Mhm... Yes... This is my first 'modern day' Korra fic, so I'm not sure where this will go... I have some scenes planned out, but, I'm not sure how to get there...  
And don't make fun of me for Lieutenant's name, I couldn't think of anything else! (But seriously, was it at least, a little bit funny? :) )**

**Please give me your reactions to this wonderful story! Seriously, I want to know. It took me two days to write this.  
I will accept prompts/requests, funny scenes, etc. blah blah blah, so on and so forth!**


	2. War Zone

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of FNHS!(Four Nations High School). This chapter doesn't really have as much Korrasami compared to the first chapter, but if you read it, you'll find out why.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LoK.**

It was 5:00 by the time I got home. Bolin, Asami, and I had talked for awhile, not really talking about one specific thing. It was fun, and all known thoughts of time and life around us disappeared when we sat there, having mindless chatter while drinking some soda.

By the time I got home, I could hear my parents arguing with somebody on the phone. I walked in quietly, shutting the door silently behind me. The television was on, but it was muted, my parent's attention on the computer screen, a video replaying of two people that were very familiar to me. I felt my stomach lurch at the sight of the video, my mood instantly dying.

"You have no say in this, Hiroshi! Our daughters choose who they want to date, and we can't stop them!" My father said to the phone, his voice loud and his temper high, meaning that they had been arguing for some time now.

"I don't care! This type of relationship ruins the Sato name! If your daughter is even seen near mine, you can expect a lawsuit the next day!" Hirsohi's voice loud and full of static as he screamed. The line was abruptly cut off as the man hung up on my parents.

I climbed up the stairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to get shot by my parent's questions. I winced as soon as I heard both of my parents calling for me. "Crap," I said under my breath, walking carefully into the living room. It felt like I was entering a war zone, and my parents were going to shoot me down with their tanks.

"Hey Mom...Dad," I gave a weak grin at them, not looking into their eyes. I put my arms behind my neck, acting all nonchalant, like nothing had ever happened today.

"What's this, Korra?" My father's voice had a tone that said that he was already pissed about something, and he didn't want to deal with my evasive crap.

"Hmm?" I asked, as if I didn't hear him. Oh man, I felt as if my stomach was going to explode from all of my nerves.

"This, Korra. Don't play stupid," My father pointed to the computer screen. My eyes landed on the screen and I quickly looked away.

"Yeah? Wh-What about it?" I gave them a look, as if I didn't see where this was going. Oh, I knew where this conversation was going, and I'm pretty sure you know too.

"Why are you kissing _Asami Sato_?" My father's hard gaze softened a bit, as if he couldn't understand why I would do such a thing. "You already know that there is some rough history between Hiroshi and this family, not to mention that you _know_ that Mr. Sato despises anything like _this_," He pointed to the screen, concern in his voice.

"I don't care about Hirsohi Sato. He can go f-"

"Korra. Please. We're trying to help you here. We don't care who you get into a relationship with, we just don't want you to get hurt. You do know that tomorrow, when you go into school, people _will_ judge you, and you can't stop them by throwing a few punches," My mother grabbed one of my shoulders, her hand gentle, but firm. Her eyes were filled with concern as she looked at me.

"I don't care about what other people think of me and my relationships! So what? They have to deal with it!" I turned around and went upstairs. "And Hiroshi can go shove his 'Sato name' up his a-"

"Korra!" Both of my parents said at the same time, and I threw my arms in the air.

"What? It's true," I glared at nothing and everything as I disappeared upstairs and hunkered down in my room for the night.

* * *

The next day I was greeted by snickers and insults being thrown at me, people throwing shit at me like they were monkeys or baboons(metaphorically). The urge to punch somebody in the face that day was incredibly high, but I knew that if I did, it wouldn't help me or my 'situation'.

I arrived at my locker with my backpack over my head, trying to protect me from the various objects people threw at me. "Jerks," I muttered, beginning to open my locker.

I know I should've been prepared for something to come out of my locker, maybe some stupid gag or something like that. But honestly, I didn't expect anybody attempting anything like that.

Of course they did something; this is high school we're talking about here people. I mean, did you really think nothing would happen?

When I opened my locker, pictures of Asami and I kissing fell out, random things on the picture. An insult here, some stupid drawing there. "Haha. Very funny, assholes," I said under my breath as I picked up the pictures and disposed of them in the nearest trash can. Returning to my locker, I was mildly surprised to see Mako standing there, pretending to be 'cool.'

"What do you want, Mako? Sort of busy here," I spread my arms out towards the mess of pictures that were still lying on the ground, or in my locker.

Mako grabbed one of the pictures off the ground, his eyebrow arched. "Well, I was going to ask you something, but I don't think it applies right now... When did this happen?" He flipped the picture over for me to see, and I snatched it from him, crumpling it up in a ball and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can.

"It's none of your business..." I began grabbing my books, starting to leave. Mako's hand shot out and he grabbed my arm, his amber eyes locked on mine.

"Look, I just wanted to ask you about me and you. I know things got rough last year, with you dating Bolin, our kiss, me dating Asami-"

"Get to the point," I sighed, starting to get impatient. Where was this going?

"I was just wondering where our relationship is, now that Asami is back with Iroh, and-" Mako kept talking, but my brain was stuck on that one little bit of information Mako said.

_Asami is with Iroh? But, I thought we were going to be..._ I mentally shook my head and began listening to what Mako was saying. Something about going out somewhere or something like that. "Sure, Mako." I said subconsciously, my brain slowly adjusting to the real world, and not that horrible sentence.

"So it's a date?" Mako said, his voice a bit different than normal. He was acting really strange, and something nagged at the back of my mind.

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged, closing my locker. "I'll see you later, Mako." I began crossing the war zone again, dodging the bullets and cannon balls that were launched in my direction as this One Girl Army tried getting into Tenzin's room unharmed.

* * *

The rest of the day continued with things being thrown at me, insulting jokes, rude comments, the usual immature stuff. If Lin Beifong hadn't been 'protecting' me the entire day, some faces would've been punched, and some guys might have lost their ability to reproduce. And the only reason why Beifong was following me around was because Tenzin thought 'I couldn't handle myself in a _situation_'. I sometimes wonder what goes on in that man's head...

Thank Spirits that the day ended, because this day really couldn't get any worse. But the universe always has to prove me wrong, doesn't it?

When I was grabbing my bag from my locker, I noticed Bolin acting weird. He was trying to block me from seeing something, but the way he was doing it made him look like he was a dancing turtleduck. If you have _ever_ seen a dancing turtleduck, be thankful. They aren't the most graceful things in the pond, and they certainly weren't made to dance.

"Bolin...What are you doing? You look ridiculous," I tried to look behind him, but the wrestler swiftly moved to block my line of sight.

"Doing what? I'm just...practicing my dance moves," He smiled sheepishly, again, moving to the right as if something was behind him.

"Right..." I pretended to be uninterested before pushing him to the side to I could see what he was hiding from me. "Oh..." I said simply, words failing me when I saw the image.

I mean, I know that things were a little rushed between us, but, I mean... _This?_ How could she? So many thoughts traveled through my mind in that moment, and I felt as if my heart was breaking slowly. It wasn't a quick pain, like somebody hitting a glass sheet with a hammer. It was slow, like somebody was trying to cut a steak with a plastic knife.

You probably want to know what the scene was, but I'm sure that you already know what it was.

Asami was walking down the hallway, her arm locked with Iroh's arm as the two talked. Normally, when Asami went by my locker this time of the day, we would start talking, like the good, old friends we were. But today? Nothing at all. Not even a glance from her jade eyes. The worst part was the kiss. That was the salt in the wound, and it stung so badly.

One part of me, the part that I listened to, screamed at this black haired queen, cried at my broken heart, and laughed it off with a fake smile in hand. The other part of me, the one that I tried to ignore, was my voice of reason in the tsunami of emotions. _What if Asami didn't ask for this? What if her dad made her do this? It wouldn't be the first time Hiroshi Sato hurt his daughter._

I slammed my locker shut, anger boiling inside of me. I stormed past Asami, bumping her shoulder with such force, it probably felt as if I punched her arm. I looked back at her, my azure eyes burning with hate. "Oops. Sorry about that," Sarcasm and hurt rolling off my words.

I knew it was probably a low blow, but I didn't care. I didn't think about how Asami would feel, or how tears threatened to spill out onto her face.

All I could think about was how _stupid_ I was for rushing into something like this, not to mention doing it in public, where people could see it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I kept repeating in my mind when I raced away from the school on my bike, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**A/N: Throw that wrench into the Korrasami relationship! Throw it in there! XD Nah, don't start hating on this chapter just because it looks like Korrasami is going to end. I would never do anything like that!  
As for the next chapter, I was throwing around the classic idea of a Korrasami 'scene' with the predictable Ikki interuption.  
I will accept any ideas you guys have! I don't care if one idea is throwing a Masami scene in there, or having more Irohsami scenes. Heck, tell me to make one chapter that has it from Asami's P.o.V, or having really weird Cactus Juice scenes! ^_^**

**Also, I'd just like to add that every review counts on my stories, and I cherish each and every one with love, and care, and *cough*. Joking aside, I really do get stupidly excited everytime I get a review, or a person following one of my stories, or a favorite Story/Author. So please, keep reviewing! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D**


	3. Lost my Heart in Republic City

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is titled after the song in the LoK soundtrack called 'Lost my Heart in Republic City'. For this chapter, please listen to 'Hittin on all sixes', since that's the jazz song that's being described/mentioned. I also felt like throwing in some lyrics from 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men, so that's in there too, in italics.  
Disclaimer: I only own my ideas. I don't own LoK, or it's soundtrack, or 'Little Talks'. **

A week had passed since the whole Iroh and Asami thing, and nothing changed between the two. I wish I could have said the same for Asami and I. We barely talked anymore, and I avoided her at all costs. When the four of us, Mako, Bolin, Asami and I, went out together, Asami and I sat as far apart as possible, not even looking at the other.

The separation between us stung the most, but I couldn't bring myself to even talk to Asami, for fear that the steel grip on my emotions might break, and I would start yelling at her for breaking my heart. Heck, I couldn't even trust myself to go near that emerald eyed girl, since I was utterly terrified that I might just suddenly kiss her or something.

Aside from my Asami issues, things were starting to work out between Mako and I. We weren't really a couple, in my opinion, but Mako would say something different.

"So, Korra. Are you going to the dance with my brother tomorrow?" Bolin asked me, handing me some of my textbooks as I tried stuffing them into my bag.

"Uh, no. Didn't even know there was a dance," In the past week, I had been oblivious to anything that was related to the school.

"Really? Okay, well, they're holding a dance with a 1920's theme, and they're calling it 'Lost My Heart in Republic City," Bolin's arm were spread out, as if he was visualizing a name on some fancy sign. "All the ladies are going to run to Bolin when they see my amazing suit!" He turned back to me, grinning. "So do you feel like going with us? By us, I mean Mako and I,"

"Sure," I shrugged. It wasn't like I had anything else to do, aside from throwing darts at a picture of a certain Sato.

"Cool. Well, I got to go. I have to go help Mako with something, I'll see you tomorrow Korra," Bolin waved good bye as I walked out, a smile on his face.

I looked at myself in the mirror, studying my outfit intently. I smoothed out a wrinkle on the jacket, taking a deep breath. I had found a black suit that had blue pinstripe and a black fedora with a blue band across the top of it. In order to wear the hat, I could only put up the two wolftails that were on the side of my head, the rest of my hair down and pushed behind my ears.

I arrived at Narook's on time, and stepped out of my mother's car, thanking her for dropping me off. She drove away and I turned towards Bolin and Mako, confused by why they were looking at me that way. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I looked behind me to see if they were staring at something behind me. Nothing.

_This is weird. I'm only wearing a suit that fits my body...Oh,_ I thought, my lips forming a perfect 'O' as I realized what they were doing. I cleared my throat, bringing them back up to my face. "Yeah, let's go, mkay?" They both nodded, their jaws still down. "And close your mouth, spiderflies could get in," I joked, referring to the fictional insect that was used to make little kids close their mouths.(That spiderfly thing sounds familiar, doesn't it?)

By the time we arrived at the school, I had to make sure Bolin and Mako were in front of me, due to some incidents that had happen on our short walk there. Jazz music could be heard from the hallways, getting louder as we walked into the gymnasium.

I scanned the crowd for a certain girl, and found her, dancing with her some guy, her red, 1920's era dress making it impossible to miss her in the crowd. I turned towards Bolin. "So, why am I here again?"

Bolin gave me a grin. "Because you had nothing better to do, that's why." He walked off, probably trying to find a girl to dance with.

I turned towards Mako, but found that he had disappeared somewhere, leaving me standing there alone and looking like an idiot. I sighed, walking towards the food area and stood against a wall, enjoying the music.

"Okay, well, you stay here, because I'm going to go...do something," I could hear Bolin and I looked up, seeing him with a girl with a red dress. The girl turned around and faced me, her eyes filled with hurt, sadness, anger, joy, a little bit of everything in there.

"Can I talk to you outside, Korra?" I don't think I could explain how I felt when she said my name.

"Alright, Asami," I walked out into the hall, going into an empty hallway. It was close enough so that you could hear the next song playing. It sounded like the were going back and forth between 1920's jazz and modern music.

"So...What do you want to talk about? How you broke my heart? How you started dating a guy the day after I admitted that I liked you?" I glared at Asami, my azure eyes filled with anger and hate. My words must have been the tipping point for Asami, as she exploded on me, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you think that this is easy for me? Did you ever think, for one minute, that maybe I didn't want to date Iroh again? Did you even consider how my father would react? You don't think these things through Korra! Sure, you're an amazing girl, but you never think!" Asami yelled, her green eyes filled with emotions.

"You could have at least talked to me!"

"How could I? 'Oops. Sorry about that!'"

"Why didn't you talk to me before that! And did you even _see_ the shit that I went through the next day? Or were you too busy kissing Iroh!" I screamed back, letting out all of my anger, tears beginning to fall.

"Right. Just because it looked like I was dating a guy just made it all better for me. Oh wait. It didn't!"

I faltered, not thinking about that. I had assumed that just because Asami was dating Iroh, that nobody would do anything to her. I sputtered, my anger still there. "Why can't you just admit that you like me!"

"I already have! Wasn't the kiss enough!"

"Not really, because you obviously don't-" I was cut off from my sentence as Asami planted her lips on mine. I was stunned for a brief second, but I kissed her back. It started to get heated, both of us venting our anger into this kiss. I backed up into a row of lockers as Asami started to get bold and adventurous.

"Hey, are you guys..." My eyes opened in shock, looking at the owner of the voice. Mako was standing there, his face pale. Asami apparently didn't hear him, as she kept attacking my face.

"Uhm.. Wey thwere Mawkow," I said, my face flushed as I tried pushing Asami off me. She finally opened her eyes and saw me looking at Mako. She jumped off me with such speed that I doubt she could even replicate again if she tried.

Mako turned around and walked off, his amber eyes still wide and his face pale. Asami sat down against the row of lockers, her face flushed. I joined her, crossing my legs 'Indian style'.

We sat there for awhile, listening to the music as it escaped the gym and drifted into the hallway, sharing a comfortable silence. A song began playing that I recognized, and I turned towards Asami.

"Can we just, talk? Like how we did before?" I offered, wanting to have a stable relationship again, even if it was just our little talks.

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Asami smiled at me, her emerald eyes filled with happiness.

"Do you ever think we will stop getting crap for our relationship?" I asked, wondering if it was possible.

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

"It'll stop someday. I know it. Do you remember when we were kids? You had such a huge crush on Mako, and Bolin," Asami laughed, remebering when we were 5 and were inseperable. "Bolin would do anything for you."

_We used to play outside when we were young,  
And full of life and full of love_

We began talking about when we were kids. Our conversation somehow transformed into talking about the past week.

_You're gone gone gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is a ghost of you  
__Just let me go we'll meet again soon_

Asami revealed that it was just as painful for her to ignore me, along with faking her relationship with Iroh. She said that they had broken up, due to it not really working out.

_Now wait wait wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep_

I silently hid the fact that I had been throwing darts at her father's face when she confessed that she stayed up all night thinking of me, and that she hated her father for doing this to her.

After a half an hour of talking, I stood up, brushing dirt of of my pants. I helped Asami up and stretched. "You feel like dancing?" I asked, a smirk on my face. I could hear the jazz music playing again and I felt like dancing at, well, a _dance_.

"Sure," Asami smiled. Her smile disappeared when she noticed something on my face. "You have lipstick still on your face from earlier," She blushed slightly, probably remembering how she acted when she kissed.

I shrugged, grabbing her arm. "Who cares? They already have a picture of us. What's some lipstick gonna do?"

"Whatever you say, Korra," She let me lead her into the gym, people staring at us. Most likely, they were staring at my face, but who cares? I certainly didn't right now.

I started dancing with Asami, moving to the beat of the jazz music, loving every minute of it.

That is, until Hiroshi Sato stormed in.

**A/N: Is that ending considered a cliff hanger? Psh, nah! Not at all! It's not like you'll have to wait till Friday to find out what happens or anything. *evil smile***

**Prompts! Give me prompts! Anything will do!**

**Have you read my other story, What the Present Keeps? Go read it! Then review!  
I will be busy tomorrow, so there will be no updates until Friday/The Weekend. Sorry! :(**

**Review! :D**


	4. Hiroshi Sato Sucks

**A/N: Thinking if typing up a story where Asami dies... O.o That would be an epic explosion of Korrasami! Give me your feedback on that! Still going to do it either way, though. XD  
Also, where have all the Korrasami fanfics gone? It's like, barren here, except for like, three people updating their stories... WRITE YOU KORRASAMI FANS! Please! I beg you!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"ASAMI SATO! GET AWAY FROM THAT FREAK!" Hiroshi Sato's voice boomed over the music, his face red with anger as he stormed over towards the two of us, grabbing Asami's arm and pulling her away from me. Asami tried breaking free of his grasps, but her father slapped her, causing Asami to cry out, a tear in her eye.

I glared at the man, my eyes filled with hate as I moved towards him, anger boiling inside me. "Who do you think you are?" I growled through clenched teeth, hating this man. How dare he try and do something like this? Couldn't he realize that Asami isn't his tool, and that she was her own, independent being?

"Korra, don't. Let it go. It'll be alright. I promise," Asami said quietly, flashing a smile in my direction. It was obvious that she knew it wouldn't be alright, as her eyes betrayed her smile.

Hiroshi dragged her off, Asami stumbling at his sudden movement. She turned back towards me, a sad smile on her face as she was taken away by her father.

I just stood there, my fist dropping to my side as a ton of emotions washed over me. Everybody around me was stunned, their mouths open, stunned by what they had just saw. The music had cut off, as the DJ had watched the entire event.

I stormed off, running into the hallway, angry tears falling from my eyes. I slammed into somebody as I went into the hallway, and strong arms grabbed me.

"Korra. Stop and think. Is this really worth getting worked up over?" Mako asked, looking at my face.

"Get off me, you ass," I growled, trying to break free of his grasp. I hated him. He was the one who had told Hiroshi what was going on. He was jealous and angry over what had happen in the hallway. That was the only explanation. "You told Hiroshi what was going on, didn't you? You _knew _that Hiroshi hated our relationship, so you sold us out when you saw us in the hallway, right?" I said through clenched teeth, struggling against his grip as his hands tightened.

"What? I didn't do anything like that! Why would you say such a thing, Korra?" Mako's eyes narrowed.

"Because you hurt Asami before, what would stop you from hurting her again?" I spat at him.

Mako snorted, shaking his head. "I didn't do that. If you'll listen, I'll tell you what happened."

"Fine, tell me," I looked away, waiting for him to speak.

"After I walked off, from seeing you and Asami... you know, I ran into Skoochy. The kid was in a hurry for some reason, saying that he had to go bring Mr. Sato some news. Of course, it came with a price, but he wouldn't tell me anything else, not even if I gave him more money. I was stupid to let him go, but I thought Skoochy was just telling Hiroshi something, not ratting you guys out," Mako let go of me, waiting to see what I would do.

I turned away from him, walking to the door. "Whatever Mako. I'll see you around."

I heard him snort as I left, probably shaking his head. I walked off, not bothering to call my parents for a ride as I walked home.

* * *

The next couple of days were horrible, as Asami didn't show up at all. Nobody knew anything, not even Iroh. He claimed that her father was keeping her at home until this thing passed over. I believed him, as I could see Hiroshi Sato doing such a thing.

It was another week before Asami came back, and I was elated when I saw her raven colored hair and her emerald eyes again.

"Hey Asami. I missed you a ton. What happened?" I said to her as she was opening her locker that day, my arms wrapped around her back, my chin on her shoulders. I could feel her body tense up when I hugged her, and she tried shaking me off.

"Don't touch me Korra. We aren't together, and this relationship isn't right," Her voice was monotone as she grabbed her books. "Just leave me alone."

I stared at her, shocked by her change in personality. "What-What are you talking about? Was it your dad? Did he tell you to say this?" I made her turned around, trying to make her look at me, but her green eyes looked everywhere but my face. "Look, I love you, Asami. You know that, and you love me. _I_ know that. Why are you letting your dad get between us?"

Asami glared at me, or at least, I thought she was glaring at me, since she still didn't look directly at me. "How could you say such a thing? My father was right. This relationship isn't right. Just, stay away from me, you freak,"

My jaw dropped as her last word, and I stepped away from her, my cyan eyes filling with tears. "How dare you Asami! After everything I went through for you, you just... leave me here!" I snorted, shaking my head. "I remember other kids telling me not to be your friend when we met, because they said you were just a spoiled brat who doesn't care who she hurts, just as long as she gets what she wants. I realize now that they were right. You're just a spoiled bitch! You let somebody love you, and you just let them go just because your father says you can't!" I took a step towards her again, my face in hers, angled up so that it was level with hers. "Why can't you just be independent for once? Oh, right. You can't! Your father dictates your life! You're just a-"

Asami slapped me, tears streaming down her face. "You don't know anything about my family life, so you can just shut up, Korra! You don't even know how much pain I'm in right now! Oh right, you don't care, because all you care about is yourself!"

I rubbed my stinging cheek, flabbergasted by Asami's actions. "I-I don't. I care about other people too."

"Like who, Korra? Give me a person that you care about!" Asami yelled, now towering over me.

"Y-you! I care about you!"

"Right. Like that isn't total cliché, Korra," She snorted, storming off, leaving me there in her dust.

"Way to go, Korra. Way to go," I muttered, walking to my own locker to grab my things.

* * *

The day after our fight, Asami, Mako, Bolin, and I all went to Narook's to eat and hang out. When I walked into the place, Asami gave me the evil glare, turning towards Bolin, as if he had said something. The only seat open was next to Asami. _Thanks guys._ I thought, giving the brothers a glare as I slid into the booth with Asami.

We all began talking, Asami sitting as close to the wall as possible, me sitting as close to the edge as possible, the entire time. We ate in silence, nobody bothering to bring up yesterday's events, or anything related to that.

A half an hour in, Mako and Bolin both got up, saying that they were going to refill their drinks.

I turned towards Asami, a ball of nerves jumping in my stomach. "Asami, about yesterday..."

"I don't want to hear it, Korra. You've already said enough," Asami held up her hand, her jade eyes filled with pain.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I should have thought about what you went through, just like before. But I didn't. I guess you could say I'm the bitch, and you'd be right. You had all the right in the world to slap me and say those things."

Asami smiled sadly, chuckling a bit. "It isn't that easy, Korra."

"What is?" I asked, not sure what she was talking.

"Living with my father. Knowing that everyday he looks at me with disgust, just because I love another girl. He thinks that I'm lower than murderers for what I've done. It's horrible, and no matter what I do, no matter what I say, he doesn't let go of this thought that I'm this monster that needs to die. He thinks that what this _is_," Asami pointed to me and then at herself, "is just a disease that you infected me with. It's ridiculous. _That's_ why we can't be together, Korra. No matter what I do, it's going to be a lose-lose situation," She sighed, running a hand through her hair, obviously distressed.

"Can't you just, you know, run away? You can live with me. Your 18th birthday is in two days, isn't it? You'll be a legal adult by then, so you could run away. That way, you don't have to live with your father. It's perfect!" I said, suddenly happy.

"Yeah. I guess," Asami turned towards me, her green eyes beaming with hope. "You really think that will work?"

"Um, yeah. You're going to be 18. Your dad can't stop you."

"So, we're good now?" Asami smiled, all anger lost between us.

I kissed her, smiling when the kiss ended. "Yeah, we're good."

**A/N: I have no idea where this fic is going! XD Give me your ideas, you readers!  
Review please!**  
**Btw: If this story, or my other story doesn't get updated everyday, it's probably because I don't have enough time. My schedule is going to get super tight as soon as August starts, so don't expect me to update these daily. This fic took my three hours to write(mainly because I was watching The Dark Knight, XD), sometimes even four hours, depending on how well I can gather my thoughts and slather them onto my laptop. So, that's just a heads up for August. ^_^**


	5. Cactus Juice

**A/N: Alright, you see that reality right there? It's just been tossed out the window. I wanted to do a fun chapter, and this idea came to me. No, Cactus Juice is not a drug or whatever. It's cactus juice. If you guys want me to do funny scenes like these more often, just say so, because I'll be doing a serious chapter next. Anyway, read on, but be warned for really weird scenes.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here! All songs belong to Disney! LoK is owned by whoever(Bryke and/or Nick)**

I yawned on my bed, rubbing sleep from my eyes as I looked at the clock. It was Saturday! Oh thank Spirits!

I sat up suddenly, a goofy grin on my face as I hopped off my bed, grabbing my phone. I began texting Bolin, Mako, and Asami, inviting them over for a movie night. It was something we always did every four months, since it was a special occasion, and everybody brought movies according to the theme of the movie night.

_Alright, tonight's movie night is going to be Disney Theme,_ I texted, the goofy grin still on my face as I grabbed some shorts and a tee, changing as I waited responses from the three of them.

As if they were talking to each other, I heard three simultaneous rings from my cellphone. I scooped it up, reading the messages.

_A Disney night? Are you out of your mind?_

_**That's a little random, Korra. Are you sure you're feeling alright?**_

_**Yes! Let's do it! I even bought this new stuff called Cactus Juice. It's apparently a real thirst quencher!**_

I snorted, replying to all three of them. _No, I am not out of my mind, and yes, I'm feeling perfectly fine. Just bring the movies at noon and meet at my house. My parents are meeting with my dad's company, the White Lotus, for some 'big promotion' at Ba Sing Se, so I have the entire house for myself for a weekend. :)_

I walked downstairs, slipping my phone in my pocket. My dad was already packing up the Satomobile for a road trip, and my mother already placed a list of recipes if I wanted to eat anything besides Seaweed Noodles for the weekend.

"Hey Mom. You guys are leaving already?" I watched my dad shove some cases into the small trunk, resisting the urge to giggle as he kept shoving the suitcases into the compact car.

"Mhm. Your father wants to beat the traffic to Ba Sing Se so that we can relax in Cabbage Inn before meeting his bosses," My mom finished making her specialty, Seaweed Noodles, and handed me a bowl. I devoured it in seconds, loving the taste of the noodles and the broth. My mom gave me 50 dollars.

"Food only," I began to protest, but she held up her hand. "I mean it Korra. Food only," With that, she grabbed her own bag, kissing me on the cheek before leaving to get into the car.

I got up and walked towards my sofa, laying on the floor to grab the long, flat box that held all of the DVDs I owned. I snatched the Lion King and Lilo and Stitch, not seeing any other Disney movies there. What can I say? I wasn't a Disney Princess type of girl.

My phone rang again, and I looked at it, seeing a couple new messages.

_**Yes! I will bring Cactus Juice and...um... snacks! I don't have any Disney movies though. Sorry Korra. :(**_

_Alright? Like Bolin already said, I don't have any movies, so I'll try to grab something._

_**Good to know that you're in your right mind, but why do you suddenly want to watch Disney movies? I thought you weren't a Disney type of girl? Anyway, I'll bring all of my movies, if that helps.**_

_Cool. Okay, well, you guys can come now, if you want. My parents left early, so I'll get some Seaweed Noodles going?_

_**Yes please! I love me some Seaweed Noodles! I'll be over ASAP with Mako.**_

_Whatever Bolin said._

_**Okay, then. I'll try to sneak past my dad. Luckily he's sleeping now, so I'll be over in five.**_

I grinned, tossing my phone on the sofa as I set up the DVD player and walked to the kitchen to start the seaweed noodles. Of course, I had to use the recipe that was on the refrigerator. I mean, hey. I'm not some five star chef here. I don't even know how to make noodles!

"Alright! Which movie do you guys want to see first?" I asked excitedly, rubbing my hands together as if I were some crazy person.

"Don't care," Mako shrugged, indifferent.

"Oh! How about the Lion King!" Bolin said cheerily.

Asami smiled at Bolin. "I'm fine with that."

I put the DVD into the player and sat on the ground in front of the sofa, my head next to Asami's legs as she sat on the sofa.

I heard Bolin jump up and grab four cups, running back to the couch. "You guys have to try this new Cactus Juice stuff with me. It's, like, some thirst quencher, or something." He poured us glasses and we began to drink the weird thing. It tasted like... onions and bananas? It was really strange.

My head began feeling weird as soon as the movie began. I clutched my head and looked at Bolin, who seemed to be enjoying himself by singing the opening. I turned towards Asami, who seemed to be laughing hysterically for no reason, and Mako was...I honestly don't know what he was doing. I turned back to the TV, giggles escaping my lips as the Cactus Juice began to go to my head.

* * *

It felt like I was being dragged into the movies, and the next thing I see is Tenzin walking in front of me in the streets of Republic City, Asami to my left as we followed behind him.

"So where are we really going?" Asami asked, looking at me.

"An Equalist rally," I whispered.

"Wow!"

"Shh! Tenzin!"

"Right. So how are we going to ditch the airbender?" I began whispering my plan to her, not noticing Tenzin walking back to us. He started talking about how romantic Asami and I looked, whispering to each other. He started talking about how Asami and I were betrothed, making both of us give him weird looks.

"Well, when I become a fully realized Avatar, that's going to be the first thing to go,"

"Not so long as I'm around," Tenzin said, crossing his arms.

"Well in that case, you're fired."

"Nice try, but only the true Avatar can do that," Tenzin smirked at me.

"Well, she's the current Avatar," Asami said. "Yeah, so you have to do what I tell ya." I poked him in the chest. Random music began playing around us, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic Avatar, indeed." "Huh, not the way I see it."

The three of us then began singing 'Just Can't Wait to be King," most of the lyrics changed so that it fit the current situation.

* * *

The scene faded back to my living room, and I clutched my head. "What the hell was _THAT?_" I stared at my empty cup and groaned, looking up at my three friends. They all seemed to be absorbed in their own fantasy. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Mako yelled, 'Be Prepared,' shooting him a glare as I got up to take the movie out, as it had already ended. I slipped Lilo and Stitch in, not really caring what they wanted to watch. I returned to my seat and began watching the movie, hearings gasps when the three of them came back to reality. My head began to get heavy again, and the scene faded into a seriously weird one.

* * *

I was swimming through the ocean, seeming to bend the water around me to help me get to shore faster. When I got to shore, I began running, Hawaiian music playing all around me. I raced to a small pavilion, trying to put on some Air Nomad clothes over my wet body as I ran. I slid into a meditating pose next to the three airbending children when Tenzin wasn't looking. Ikki got up to get something, causing her to slip on the wet wood of the pavilion. Tenzin looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Korra, why are you all wet?"

"It's noodle day," I said simply, as if that was an obvious answer.

* * *

The scene faded to where I was on a surfboard, Asami floating next to me. I could hear a song beginning to play(Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride) as we began to swim farther out. I began bending the waves so that they wouldn't hit us as we swam out. After getting deep enough, I began bending waves so that we could finally surf, laughing when Asami slipped off of the surfboard. Some natural waves were beginning to form, and I started surfing, grinning at Asami as she watched.

* * *

The scene faded again, and I found myself staring at Tenzin, who was looking at the four of us with pity. He started singing as we began training.  
"Let's get down to business, to defeat Amon. Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet before we're through, Mister, I'll make a man out of you." He made me move towards some large spinning panels, as if he expected me to get through those things in one try. He began singing the other part as he moved towards Bolin and Mako, making the two train harder.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath," Bolin cried, dodging the boulder Lin Beifong sent at him.

"Say good-bye to those who knew me," Mako said, dodging some fire a firebender sent at him.

"Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?" I heard Asami cry behind me, as if she was dodging a punch.

"This guy's got 'em scared to death!" Jinora yelled from behind us, as if she was talking to her siblings.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me," I sang, dodging a panel that almost hit me, my arms waving to catch my balance.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Bolin screamed, flying above the air as he was launched into the ocean.

"We must be swift as the coursing river!" Asami sang, spinning to avoid another punch.

"With all the force of a great typhoon!" Bolin continued, soaking wet and fighting against Lin.

"With all the strength of a raging fire!" Mako shouted, sending a blast of fire at the firebender he was sparring with.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" I cheered, exiting the spinning panels safely, feeling elated.

* * *

The scene changed once more to my living room, and I rubbed my head, getting up to get a glass of water. I could hear the other three fooling around, probably still in their fantasies. I have to say though, I'm not sure how these fantasies came to be, what with all this 'bending the elements'. Stuff that I haven't even thought about before. It was strange, and I have no idea where it came from.

I walked back to the sofa, taking a seat next to Asami, as Bolin was now changing the movie. Nobody said anything as we began watching the last movie. I think we were all freaked out by the images and everybody's behavior.

I began watching the movie Bolin put in. "The Little Mermaid? Really?" Bolin shrugged, sitting on the floor.

I could feel the effects of the cactus juice wearing off, and I sighed in relief. That didn't stop the last scene from playing in my mind.

* * *

I was rowing a little boat, Asami across from me, acting unusually shy. I could hear some soft music play, and a voice began to sing. A voice very similar to Bolin's...

"There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna, kiss the girl," The voice was next to my ear and I turned around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Did you hear something?" Asami shook her head, making me shrug it off. The music and voice kept singing, and the next thing I knew I heard a, "Sha-la-la-la-la-la,"

"My, oh, my! Look at the girl too shy, she ain't gonna, kiss the girl!" Asami sighed, putting her head in her hands as she gave me a look.

They kept singing, and by the end, I was leaning in towards Asami, starting to kiss her. Instead of falling off of the boat, I was brought back into reality, my lips on Asami's.

* * *

I jumped back, my azure eyes wide. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Asami giggled, grabbing my hand and bringing me back down.

"It's fine. After everything that I saw today, I'm fine with a random kiss," Asami giggled again when I blushed. She began to kiss me but broke off, jumping back when a delusional Bolin shouted, "Kiss the girl!"

"Ugh," I groaned, flopping back into the sofa, crossing my arms while Asami laughed.

Tonight was the weirdest night ever. Remind me to never do it again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeeeeeeah... No idea why I did this! XD If you guys want more funny scenes, like I said up top, just say so!  
This is the list of movies that I used. If you guys want more, I'll use different movies. You have to request them though, since I might not feel like doing some of the songs. The list: The Lion King(Just Can't Wait to be King), Lilo and Stitch(He Mele No Lilo, Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride), Mulan(I'll Make a Man out of You), The Little Mermaid(Kiss the Girl).**

**Soooooooo... Review! Just don't hate on me for doing this! :D**


	6. Sato Payback

**A/N: * throws laptop at wall * I give up with this chapter! I just wanted to write one story before Asami tried running away from her father, and well, I wanted to have Hiroshi look like a huge turd... So... Yes, slightly unrealistic in my mind, that a 17 y.o. can effectively knock the wind out of a 50-ish y.o. So don't yell at me! I've been holding onto this chapter because I don't like it...  
But hopefully you guys will like the next chapter...**

**I'm so sorry if you guys hate this chapter, or get confused by it. Yes, this was reposted, becuase I tried to fix it, but I couldn't... Sorry if some of you get confused by two Sato Payback chapters... **

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes. I own nothing.**

I gripped the phone tight, resisting the urge to throw it at the wall. Recently, things had been getting worse between Asami and her father, and Asami would call me to blow off some steam and tell me what her father had done to her. Her birthday was in two days, and her father seemed to be getting worse the closer her birthday was.

Tonight, Asami had been slapped by her father as she had tried defending herself from a rude comment her father made. That wasn't it, though. Hiroshi Sato continued to beat his daughter, as he was drunk and furious at his daughter for simply defending herself.

Asami was strong, and I knew that, but it killed me every time I heard Asami cry about what her father did to her. It was obvious that he said some harsh things, since it took a lot to break Asami Sato.

"Asami...Asami!" My voice suddenly loud, making Asami gasp. "What did your father say to you?"

"He said..." She trailed on with the things Mr. Sato said, every word making me hate the man more. I took a deep breath once Asami was done, trying to control my anger.

"Alright...Let me go. I have to go do something," I hung up on her, throwing the phone at my wall. I left it there, running outside to grab my bike. I hated the fact that I didn't know how to drive, and right about now, that skill would help.

I had to pedal all the way to the large Sato house, rage still inside me. I wasn't thinking about how much trouble I would be in after I did this, how stupid I was for doing this, or how unnecessary this was. I just knew that it would give me immense pleasure.

I banged on the door, waiting for the man to open the door. Sure enough, the drunk did, stumbling around like he was, well, _drunk_.

"Get the hell off my property, you freak," He spat at me, his words slurred together.

"No, screw you! You have no right to do that to your daughter! I probably have enough evidence to throw you in jail, you ass!" I jabbed my finger in his face, waiting for him to throw the first punch.

"You have no right to tell me how to raise my daughter! Especially from a girl who infected my Asami!" Hiroshi yelled, his face getting red.

"Right. Like being Bi is some sort of disease? Be careful! If I touch you, you might get infected!" I taunted, my azure eyes challenging.

Sure enough, the Sato man threw the first punch. Mentally shrugging, I let him punch me in the face. Now I could prove that it was in self defense, in case the cops show up.

After his first punch, Hiroshi brought his arm back up to punch me again. I sucker punched him, making the larger man breathless by my punch.

"Don't ever touch Asami again, you asshole," I growled, punching him in the face when he started getting his breath back. I walked to my bike, riding off before he could get up and do something else.

I mentally slapped myself as I rode home, not sure why I did that. Arriving at my house, I took a deep breath as I entered, bracing for the worst. It seemed that Sato had already called my parents, probably threatening to sue us. My parents were sitting at the table, waiting for me to enter.

My father looked up at me, his eyes full of disappointment. "Korra, why would you do that? We taught you better than that."

I turned away from him, busying with myself with fixing a stack of mail next to the door, avoiding their gazes.

"Korra! Answer us!" My mother said, her voice unusually hard and sharp. I turned towards them, crossing my arms.

"What do you want me to say? He deserved it! Don't say that he didn't! What he did," I took a deep breath, my arms dropping to my sides as I clenched my fists."What he's probably doing right now, isn't right! Somebody needed to give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"It doesn't matter what we think, Korra. It's his family, his daughter. Asami's strong, and you know that. What makes you think that a few punches, or whatever he's doing, is going to stop her?" My father's eyes were gentle as he spoke, as if he had experienced something similar when he was a kid.

"And isn't Asami's birthday coming up?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, in two days," I looked away, not hearing the rest of what they were saying. "Oh! I wanted to ask you guys... Is it okay if Asami stays here when she turns 18?"

**A/N: I guess that's another cliffhanger... Oh well.  
As for the next chapter, I'm planning on writing it as a sort of, 'How they met' type thing, that will either start here and then be put in the Korrasami Drabble/Short stories story(Since it's in the same AU as this one,) or just be updated here as a side story, with the usual chapters. Thoughts and opinions? Questions? Comments? Concerns? XD**

**Review please!**


	7. Where my love lies waiting

_**Where my love lies waiting, Chapter 7 FNHS**_

**A/N: **Well hello there reader! Here's another update for FNHS. This hopefully will be a long one, as a lot of things will go down in this chapter. Longer Author note at the end.

**Important Note: I hate to say this, but the last chapter was a dream. Korra DID NOT beat up Mr. Sato, try to have Asami move out, and Asami didn't tell Korra all of those things that Mr. Sato did. Yet... Also, there are minor OC in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do, however, own a copy of Sherlock Holmes. Also, all mistakes are mine, as EVERYTHING is unbeta'd**

_[Monday]_

I stretched as my alarm went off, wiping sleep form my eyes as I thought about the intense dream I had. It was crazy. I mean, I know Hiroshi Sato is crazy, but he wouldn't really kick his daughter out and insult her... Right?

Sighing, I got up from my warm bed and shuffled over to the shower, hoping that the water would clear my mind. After my shower, I slipped on a pair of gray skinny jeans and a red tee with matching sneakers. I grabbed my backpack before walking downstairs, bracing for anything, still unsure if my dream was really a dream.

"Korra!" I flinched subconsciously at my father's voice, thinking that I was going to get scolded. When my father's joyous face entered my vision, I relaxed, sighing in relief. "Your cousins are coming to stay for the next couple of months. Your uncle and aunt had some big business meeting, followed by a huge vacation, and they asked if we could watch them."

"Which cousins are we talking about here, Dad? Are we talking about the creepy twins that are, like, devil spawns? Because I don't think my sanity will last a week with them." I sat down at the kitchen, eating a Pop-tart, lifting my eyebrow at his statement, silently praying that these were the sane cousins. Well, semi-sane...

"Korra, those are my brother's children. Though I have to admit, they are pretty evil, huh?" He chuckled at my face, ruffling my hair as he walked over to the kitchen counter. I huffed, fixing my hair, which only made him laugh more. "I don't believe you've met these two before. They're pretty... interesting. They should be here by the time you get home from school, since they're coming from the Fire Nation, and they will be going to school with you, as their parents insist that they shouldn't miss education." He walked back to the table, sitting down across from me, sipping his coffee. "Just... behave until they get used to you, alright?"

I sighed, getting up to throw away the wrapper of my Pop-tarts. "Alright, Dad. I'll see you when I get home, Kay?"

He nodded, already unfolding the morning paper. I grinned as I left in my new(used) car, making the drive to school.

-x-

"Hey Korra!" I grinned as I heard Bolin running to catch up with me, his sneakers squeaking on the hallway floors. "Did you hear?" His voice was filled with excitement, green eyes reflecting his voice. I hummed for him to continue, smiling as he practically bounced as we walked, his brown hair bouncing with each step.

"No, what?"

"The power siblings from Ozai High School are staying at our school, for like, the rest of the school year! Tahno and his gang are already bracing themselves for a war between these two. I heard that they, like, threw drinks at students, and even had the teachers wrapped around their fingers." His green eyes were wide with fear, like a little kid had just heard the tale of the Boogeyman.

"Drinks?" I questioned, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Who throws _drinks_ at people? I snorted at the thought.

"Not just any drinks. You know those weird drinks that Gomu gave us that one time, the ones that he brought from the Fire Nation, that's what they throw at people."

My face paled, remembering the cold, icy drink known as Flame. This drink was a malevolent combination between a snow cone and somebody punching you in the mouth when you drank it. They made some mixture for the drink that would create this extremely spicy taste in your mouth, while drink an ice cold beverage. Whoever created the drink was evil. Sure, it as great for pranks. Drinking, not so much. I could only imagine the pain one would feel when having Flame thrown at their face.

"Those bastards..." I said, still thinking of the pain of Flame.

"Right? Anyway, these two, their ridiculous. The students at Ozai call them Satan and Lucy, and rumor has it that they're related to somebody at this school." Bolin shivered, probably thinking of how our lives would turn into a living hell with these two people at our school. Something nagged at the back of my mind when he said that they might be related to someone here.

"Satan and Lucy? Who the hell calls themselves Lucy in an intimidating way?" I snorted. "Oh, my names Lucy and I'm going to beat you up," I said in a soprano voice. Bolin chuckled as we finally reached our lockers.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when they throw Flame at your face."

"Yeah, well, they haven't met me." I grinned at him, opening my locker. I grabbed my textbooks and placed by bag inside it. "Hey Bo, have you seen Asami today?"

"No, why? You miss her?" He said in a sappy voice, making kissy faces at me.

"Haha. What are you, five?" I rolled my eyes at him, trying to suppress a smile at his actions. "Hey, where's Mako?"

Bolin shrugged, not really caring where his brother was. "Probably flirting with some girl, or something. I dunno." We started walking again once we grabbed all of our needed things for the next couple of classes.

"Did you hear what's coming to Republic City?" I asked Bolin as we walked into our math class.

"No, what?" He asked as we sat down in our seats.

"Some Comic-con rip off thing. Sounds cool, though, either way." He nodded in agreement. "You wanna go? We can express our closeted nerd selves together." He chuckled. "Sure, Korra."

"You're totally saying that because you're afraid that I'd punch you if you didn't say yes, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." Bolin laughed at my glare, grinning at me. "Nah, I want to go. The world will finally see Korra as her nerdy self." Our conversation stopped when the teacher, Mrs. Pema, finally walked in. I zoned out when she started talking, knowing that Bo would give me the notes later.

-x-

Halfway through the day, I started to worry. I hadn't seen Asami anywhere. She wasn't hanging with her friends in between classes, nor was she in any of her classes. Biting my bottom lip as I walked to class, I dropped any panic in my mind. She was probably sick with the flu, or something like that. I couldn't worry over every little thing, right? That would make me clingy and weird, right? Yep. Totally.

Deciding to drop the matter, I caught up to Mako as we walked to lunch. Bolin had eventually found Mako in their English class, and Mako claimed that he was doing some 'extracurricular activities'. Bolin called bullshit on this, as Mako's shirt was wrinkled, and his hair was messed up. I laughed at this, for Mako was never caught in a make-out session. "Have fun in the janitor's closet today?" I joked, elbowing his side in a joking manner.

Mako snorted, smoothing out some still ruffled parts of his shirt. "Hilarious, Korra. You should-" His words died in his mouth as he spotted students crowding around one area in the hallway, cheering and whoops of entertainment could be heard from our position in the halls. Grinning at Mako, I ran into the crowd, trying to see the newest development in the drama mills of the school.

I never expected seeing this, though.

In the center of the circle, there were two girls, nearly identical in height. One had black hair that fell down in waves around her tan face, the other had sandy blonde hair that fell to her pale shoulders. The tan one wore a dark red shirt with a leather jacket and slightly ripped jeans that fit her body perfectly. The other one wore a similar outfit, minus the jacket and rips in the jean, and her shirt was a deep shade of blue. The two girls stood in back of Asami, as if she was the leader of something, the black haired beauty standing in front of a feeble freshmen who was cowering against the wall that Asami had him shoved up against. Upon closer inspection, I could see that Asami held a cup of red-orange liquid in her hand, an alien scowl on her face as she leaned in close to the boy, her lip lifting up slightly in disgust. I had never seen Asami act so... pure evil... I shivered as I watched the girl spit insults at the boy, the two girls behind her smirking in victory.

"Asami!" I shouted at her, parting the crowd as I walked up to her, interrupting her insult mid-sentence. She turned her head to look at me, her grip staying firm on the boy. Her eyes were filled with anger, hate, and... something close to sadness. "What are you doing?" I demanded, standing a few feet from the trio.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Korra? I'm teaching this brat a lesson. He should know now that he shouldn't cross me," Asami snarled the last part, turning to look at the boy. "Besides, he totally ruined my day, knocking my books out of my hands, and even daring to touch me after that."

I raised my eyebrow at her petty excuse. "Really," I drawled, my voice full of sarcasm. "Those are stupid excuses, Asami. You should know better." I turned towards the two girls who were giggling as Asami and I talked. "And just who they hell are you two? Snooki and Barbie?" They glared at me, Snooki even starting to get up in my face before Barbie stopped her.

"Very funny, Eski-ho." I snorted at Barbie's insult. "Maybe you should learn to ask for people's names before you insult them, Korra. She is Olivia, and I am Heather. Or, you can call her Satan, and call me Lucy." Heather ignored the crowd's gasp of fear as she turned towards Asami, holding out her hand. "You can let go of the fresh-meat, and F me up, Sami." She rolled her eyes when some people laughed.

I watched as Asami let go of the boy and turned towards the blonde, giving the girl the cup full of liquid. "You see, Lucy and I do something special for our new 'friends.' You should be happy to know that you're the first person to get F'ed." Olivia smirked at me as Heather threw the liquid at me.

Too late did I make the connection of Satan, Lucy, and 'getting F'ed.' I screamed as the liquid hit my face, Flame working it's sadistic magic. I cursed loudly, trying to wipe the orange liquid from my eyes. I could hear the laughter from the two girls in front of me, and I clenched my jaw, turning and running to the nearest bathroom, hoping that Asami would do _something_ instead of standing there.

Finally reaching the bathroom, I plunged my face under the faucet, letting the water rinse my face off, and stop the painful sensation on my skin. After drying my face off and fixing my appearance, I headed off to the rest of my classes, lunch forgotten about. My mind was still too busy processing the facts over the Satan and Lucy encounter, and how Asami just stood there, as if she was part of a Terrible Trio. It was like she was part of their family, like they were related... I frowned, connecting the dots and finally deciding that I needed to talk to Asami.

I caught up to Asami at the end of the day. She was calmly putting things away, as if she didn't care about anybody in the world.

"Hey Asami," I said leaning against the locker next to hers, crossing my arms as I scowled at the students passing by.

"Hey Korra," She gave a monotone response, as if she didn't care. "Do you need something? If you do, don't take too long, because Liv and Heather are waiting for me."

"What? Am I not aloud to talk to my friend? Oh wait. You aren't really my friend, because friends don't help their relatives throw liquid fire in their face!" My voice raising towards the end of the sentence, frustration in my voice.

Asami snorted. "Please. You didn't have to swoop in and save the day. It's not my fault that you were stupid enough to get into something that didn't involve you." She shut her locker and turned towards me. "Why can't you just stopping being the hero Korra! It's not like you have some unspoken commitment to protect the world, or something like that!" I raised my eyebrow at this and watched her storm off. I shook my head and walked to my locker, silently fuming. After grabbing my things, I walked back to my car, making the short drive back to my house.

-x-

I walked into my house, slamming the door shut behind me. I rolled my eyes at my mother's scolding for slamming the door, starting to make my way up the stairs to my room. My father's voice stopped me from ascending the path to solitude, and I sighed and walked into the living room, wondering what was so damn important. I mentally slapped myself for not remembering that my cousins were coming today.

I looked at the two teenagers that were sitting on the couch together, perfectly comfortable, as if this was there own house. They were both tan and in shape, their black hair matching almost perfectly. The guy was muscular and had messy hair that didn't look too bad on him, if I say so myself, and the girl had long, wavy hair that fit her well built frame perfectly. The two were so similar that they even had the same smirk on their faces when I walked in. I would be surprised if they weren't twins, due to their stunning similarities.

"Korra, these are your cousins, Noah and Naya." _Knew it,_ I thought as my father introduced us. _They even have the 'Twin names', with the first letter of the name being the same. _"Well, your mother and I have to run a few errands and what not, so we'll be back later. Don't get into too much trouble, alright?" My father smiled at me when he walked by.

Naya smirked at me, her chocolate brown eyes flashing with something. Interest? Confusion? I couldn't pinpoint it. "Nice stain on your shirt, by the way. I heard that Satan and Lucy had already met up with Sami, but I didn't know that they already started Flaming everybody up on their first day." She turned to Noah, a devious grin now on both of their faces. "I think it's time that she gets introduced into our little circle of badassery, don't you think so, N?"

"Duh. She looks like us, even has the scowl down. I think she deserves a new wardrobe too," He flashed me a predatory smirk before his face contorted briefly with pain.

"Noah! That's our cousin. That's just disgusting. Besides, wouldn't you want to go after Sami? You always did have a crush on her since we saw her with Liv and H." Naya grinned at me as she stood up, eagerly grabbing my arm. "Come on, Korra. We're going to give you a makeover. We're going to make you into the biggest badass at your school,"

"Not to mention the finest piece of ass, too." I laughed with him as I let Naya drag me out and to my car. I didn't mind having a makeover like this. If it let me beat up a few people while gaining an amazing rep to add on to the intimidating one I already, I would do it. Plus, I'm sure Asami would notice me more in a tight leather jacket. I mean, who wouldn't?

Not to mention that I now had a chance to learn about these newcomers, and their past with Asami.

Asami... What was going on with her? After the drama that happened before, she chooses to be a bitch for no real reason. I ignored the pain in my chest when thinking about all of the things Asami said and didn't do. Didn't we make progress before? Getting closer to having an actual relationship, and not a few kisses and intimate touches on the side? I mentally sighed. I only hoped that she still reciprocated my feelings, and this was only a matter with her dealing with her father. If not... Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I would still have to be happy for her. That's what people do right? Let the ones they love be happy even if they aren't the one who causes it? I mentally sighed again. I could feel the drama coming.

It was only a matter of time before it explodes on everybody.

_**Silently for me... **_

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of FNHS! If anybody's wondering why there's a 'Silently for me' above this note, just know that it's supposed to be lyrics with the title of the chapter. 'Where my love lies waiting, silently for me.' Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as some parts I don't like myself, but I wrote it at night within a span of a week.

If anybody can figure out why I nicknamed the two Satan and Lucy, I'll give you five cookies.  
I'm also thinking of doing another Cactus Juice type of chapter again, but have it with Glee instead of Disney? Any suggestions for another funny chapter? Also, if anybody has any funny insults/names for the characters, please tell me them, because Heather and Liv will be showing up in the next chapter.

And yes, I'm back, and so is this story. Woot! So how do you like these new characters? Do you want more appearances from all of them/specific ones? Tell me! I'd love to know.

And as always, if you have any prompts for anything, feel free to send them to me via pm. I'd love to do a couple of one-shots.


	8. She's In The Business of Misery

_**She's in the Business of Misery**_

**A/N: **Woah! A new update! The the anon with the name of Can'tTakeTheSky: I give thee five cookies for correctly guessing the Lucy nickname . (Does a happy dance) And I want to thank all of the people who read, reviewed, decided to favorite, and/or followed this story. (I can't thank you guys/gals enough! :D )

I hope you all enjoy this update of FNHS.

**The usual disclaimer: I own nothing except for Noah, Naya, Heather, Olivia, and... that's it. So, yeah.**

**-x-**

"So you and Asami are friends?" I pondered as I browsed a rack of shirts, turning briefly to look at Naya as she nodded.

"At one point we were, like, 2 years ago or something. It kind of got awkward after we broke up, what with her father being all, 'Asami, you can't date harlots like that! They're bad for your health!'" She snorted, a smirk on her face. "I have to say, though, she was amazing and did this little thing with her ton-"

"Alright! Don't need to know that!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. I did not need to know about my friend's relationship with my cousin. Just... no. "So, why did it get awkward? I mean, you would've kept in touch with her, right?" Naya's smirk had died and she shrugged, thinking about how to answer the question.

"It was what she did the day after we broke up that really made it... weird."

_Flashback_

"_Hey Asami, wait up!" Naya called as she ran up to meet her girlfriend... scratch that, her EX-girlfriend. The black haired girl turned around with a small smile, her green eyes still shining with love for the girl running towards her. "I meant to talk to you after your dad called me a slut, but I didn't think he would even let you answer the phone..."_

"_Yeah, he kind of had me under house arrest after you left." Naya nodded, her signature smirk starting to grow on her face. _

"_You know... tonight I don't have volleyball, so we can go to my house to watch some movies or something." She waggled her eyebrow suggestively when she said 'something'. Asami shook her head, frustration showing on her features._

"_That's sweet, Nay, but I... _we _can't do that. We broke up, remember?" Naya snorted, her nose scrunching in confusion,_

"_Are you serious right now, Sami? Come on, it's our date night, anyway, remember?"_

"_Naya, I said no. It's over, alright? Look, I loved you, and our relationship was great, but I just can't deal with you right now."_

"_Deal with me? What the hell does that mean?" _

"_I can't deal with you and my dad, okay? He said we're over, then we're over, alright? Just know that what we had was special but it's time to end it, okay?" Naya glared at the girl as she said this, anger boiling inside of her._

"_So you just let your bigot of a father control your life now? What about being strong and independent? You know what, it's not even about that. It seems to be that you've forgotten about our relationship in a matter of hours. After everything we went through at this school, and you just let it crumble-" She stopped herself from screeching at her ex, her fists clenched at her sides. Asami looked down with shame, and a bit of sadness, finding the ground more interesting than the girl in front of her. _

"_I'm sor-" _

"_Don't. Don't give me one of your stupid apologies," She spat, her hand held up to avoid Asami from trying to get closer to her. "Besides, you can't apologize for your dad's stupid order for our break up right?" Naya said, her voice laced with venom and sarcasm._

"_You know what? You could've just taken the break up like a normal, mature person, but no! You had to freak out on me!" Asami's fists were clenched at her side, her hands turning white._

"_Oh, so it's my fault? Didn't we already establish this, Asami? God, just stop blaming other people! We could be having the time of our lives right now if you didn't listen to that asshole of a father!" Naya yelled, her face a mixture of passionate emotions._

"_Please! You would be having the time of your life without me anyway. Once a whore always a whore, isn't that right? I mean, don't you have an STD to prove it?" Asami sneered, shoving Naya away from her. Startled from the sudden change in tone and subject, the tan girl fell to the ground. She quickly got up though, tackling her ex(At, least, I hope it's ex by this point,)- girlfriend to the ground, ready to punch her porcelain face into the tiles. _

"_That's just a rumor and you know it!" Naya screamed as a strong pair of arms pulled her off the black haired girl, both filled with rage at the other. "And you know what? This relationship is fucking over!"_

"_It was over already!" Asami screamed back as Heather and Olivia helped the girl off of the floor, the two smirking as they watched a struggling Naya taken away by her twin. The tan girl flipped them all off before being dragged around the corner, tears already starting to fall._

_End Flashback_

"Well..." I drawled, rocking onto the back of my heels as Naya finished her break-up story. "Yeah, I can see where things can get awkward with that."

"Oh, ya think?" She smirked at me, but her eyes didn't reflect her cocky stance. Her eyes showed... sadness? Regret? Whatever it was, it seemed foreign on Naya's face. She turned away from me, bags in hand as she walked to her car. "Come on, get in." Frowning, I walked to the car, hopping in and turning on the radio when she started her car.

"_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got 20 dol-"_

"God no. Not that damn song again," Naya said, giving me a look as she changed the station. Her fingers tapped to the beat on her steering wheel and nodding her head as well. To be honest, she looked ridiculous.

"So, why did Asami have to leave her old school?" I asked, confused as to why Asami didn't just stay at her other school. You see, there are two main high schools in Republic City. The Avatar Aang High School, where yours truly goes to, and Fire Lord Zuko High School. (Weird names, right? But whatever.) I had known Asami ever since I was young, even though she went to a different school than Mako, Bolin, and I, but I never knew what happened to her before we met, other than her mother dying.

"Her mother," Naya said simply, as if it was obvious.

"Wait, what? I thought her mother died when she was young."

"Oh she did, but Asami moved on the anniversary of her mother's death, due to her father being depressed, or something like that. Don't you remember that Asami completely moved as well? Sheesh, I would've thought that you knew that," She grinned at me before it melted away into a serious look. "Look, all you need to know is that for the year that I dated Asami, it took her a long time to say 'I love you' back."

"And that matters, why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her statement.

"It means, stupid, that Asami has issues with loving people, and she doesn't deal well with love. Haven't you noticed that no matter what happens, she stays loyal to her father, even if he's obviously in the wrong?" I nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with this.

"Whether you like it or not, Hiroshi Sato is the only family Asami has left. Now, I don't feel like going on with Asami's life story, because, you know, I'm Naya, not Asami Sato." She grinned at me, effectively breaking the serious mood in the car.

"What an educated discussion from such an uneducated person," I joked.

Naya smirked as she got out of the car, flipping me off with a chuckle. "Get out of the car, wise ass, and lets get some food with Noah. Tomorrow is Monday, and you know what that means."

"What? The day that I dress like a 'badass' and try to knock Asami literally out of her pants?" I smirked back at her, getting out of the car.

"Precisely." Naya draped her arm over my shoulder as we entered Narook's, an evil smile on her face as we walked towards her twin.

_**-x-**_

"Korra, get your lazy ass out of bed!" I screamed as somebody, scratch that, _somebodies_, pushed me out of my bed and onto the floor. As if the yelling and the pushing weren't enough, one of the two dumped ice cold water into my face.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes to see Noah and Naya leaning over me, both grinning like idiots and holding empty glasses.

"Good, you're finally up. Now pick your ass up and lets get this show on the road!" Naya started kicking me in the ass, a crazy smile on her face.

"Will you knock that off? I'm getting up, you psycho bitch." As I got up I shoved her out of my way, making her land on the bed.

"Korra, I know you're wet, but there really is no reason to shove your cousin on the bed with such urgency." Naya's smirk grew bigger as she started to get up, and Noah chuckled as I flipped her off before grabbing some clothes.

"Not those clothes, idiot. These," I looked up as Noah shoved a stack of clothes in my hand before grabbing Naya's arm and leaving my room. I examined the clothes and grinned at their choices.

I slipped on the torn gray skinny jeans and the red tank, sliding into matching red converses as well as a leather jacket. I opened my bedroom door to reveal the twins standing there eagerly, waiting to see the new outfit. "Ta da," I said, spinning around in a slow circle.

"Yeah, awesome, fantastic, now lets go." Naya dragged both Noah and me out of the house and into her car where she started to play some song from her iPod.

"Really? _Sexy Silk_?" I laughed at her song choice, shaking my head.

"Shut up. Easy A was a good movie, and I think this song reflects your new wardrobe."

"So you're calling me a whore now?" I questioned.

"Yep, pretty much." Naya grinned as she drove, seemingly excited to get to school. _I have such a weird family._

"You are such a bitch," I said under my breath from the back seat, shaking my head with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." I snorted, getting out of the car as soon as she parked.

"Where do you think you're going without these two sexy pieces of meat?" Noah asked when I started to walk away, a smile on his face.

"Um, what?"

"Neanderthal here was trying to say: Where the hell do you think you're going without these two sexy twins?" Naya clarified, the two of them moving to stand by my side. "You have to make an entrance, which means two sexy twins, and then you."

"Gee, thanks,"

"No problem. Now lets go!" She shoved me forward, making me stumble a bit before walking as if nothing happened. To be as dramatic as possible, I obviously had to push both doors open at the same time, and walk as if I was tough. The last part wasn't so hard. I mean, we all know I'm tough and I could definitely kick some ass.

But anyway, as the three of us entered the school, all heads seemed to turn our way. Guys seemed to drop their girlfriends(and vice versa) right then and there just to stare at Naya and me. Nobody really noticed Noah. He just seemed out of place. I mean, I really wouldn't know, I didn't pay attention to him. My attention was focused on three people(And Naya's obnoxious and obvious flirting with people in the hallway), who were all staring at us. As we passed Bolin, he gave me a smile and two thumbs up before walking away. Mako seemed to drop his books just like the rest of the guys in this school before running off with Bolin. And last, but obviously not least, Asami stared, her face flushed and her jaw dropped. Her hand at her side was clenched in a fist and she seemed to be at a loss for words as we stopped at my locker, which was conveniently close to Asami's locker now.

"K-korra! What are you... What are you wearing?" I heard her weak voice stutter out as I started to grab my books.

"Clothes. What do they seem like to you?" I shrugged, a smirk on my face as I closed my lockers, seemingly bored with the entire conversation.

Asami didn't reply, her green eyes completely focused on my assets. "Well, if we're done here, I better get going. I have some work that needs to be done, so if you'll excuse me." I walked by her, letting my arm brush hers.

"Oh, and by the way, if you want her, she's way too expensive for you, and her business hours are only on the weekends. Sorry." Naya said in a sickeningly sweet tone as she passed Asami, catching up with me as I walked away.

"Nice," I grinned and the three of us bumped fists as we left to our classes.

"She is totally going to be in the bathroom today during lunch," Noah said with a grin, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go help her with that, I'm sure she'd love your help." Naya said sarcastically.

"Really? You think?" Noah said, his voice filled with hope as he started to look back, but his sister slapped him in the back of the head before he could do so.

"No you idiot. Just, stop talking for now, okay?" Noah shrugged with a smile as we turned the corner.

_**-x-**_

**A/N: **So, yeah! I had been working on this chapter for a bit, but I never got around to finishing it until today. I thought of having a back story with the four OC's, and decided to show a bit of Naya's first. (nods).

And I'll try to have updates posted a little bit more frequently instead of once in a blue moon.

On a side note, is there a certain pairing(aside from Korrasami) that you would like to see in this story? Like Olivia x Heather, Noah x Olivia, Heather x Bolin, etc.?

And, as always, please read, review, favorite, follow, bow down and worship me like I'm super powerful, whatever floats your boat. (Although, in order to see this author's note, you must have read the chapter... Right? RIGHT?!) Ahem.

The songs mentioned were Sexy Silk by Jessie J and Thrift shop by Macklemore.

Dark Wolf out.


End file.
